1 plus 1 equals 3
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: "Tori really? 1 plus 1 equals 3?" "Yes Jade it's basic math."


1 + 1 = 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Victorious

Hey, Hey It's Luz4mj1995 and G1GGL3Z1597 and this is a collab and we hope you enjoy it.

I give up. I'm dropping out of college. No I can't do that my dad would kick my ass but fuck him. It's not hard but Physics 101 is kicking my ass. I've been studying for over two hours with Cat, who's just breezing though this class. I love Cat she's my best friend but for an air head she is smart has fuck. This girl graduated with a 4.0. How? I don't know and that's a mystery to everyone. Cat could have gotten into some of the best colleges but she didn't leave her friends.

I sigh frustrated raking my fingers through my hair deciding to get some help from the airhead genius.

"Cat I need some help me with this! I just can't seem to figure out what the hell they are talking about." I start to explain what I need help with but stop when I feel the shaking. What the hell? I get a confused look on my face looking over at the velvet headed teen who just did some intense head banging that reminds me of something Miranda Cosgrove did in one of her videos for her song 'About you now'. No I don't listen to her. Cat and I were taking turns one-day listenin' to any song we wanted and she picked that. When I saw her intense hand banging I was cracking up.

"Cat!" I scream her name reaching over snatching the ear bud out of her ear making her stop the intense head banging and weird dancing that's making the bed shake.

"Whaty?" She asks looking over at me with her innocent brown eyes.

"What the hell are you listening too?" I ask putting the ear bud in my ear. I start to laugh right away when I notice it's a Barney song.

"It's 'Barney's Greatest Hits.'" She tells me and I laugh again shaking my head. Good ol' Cat. Cat is still the same has she was in high school. When we first got our dorms for college we found out that we were roommates. And sometimes Cat is annoying but I rather have her then someone else. If you look over at Cat's side of the room you can tell she didn't change at all. It has a bunch of girlystuff along with Barney, Teletubbies, Hip Hop Harry, and Sesame Street etc.

It's so colorful. It looks like bunch of rainbows threw up on her side of the room. It makes me sick. Too many colors. My side is full of scissors and black stuff. I didn't change much either but whatever.

"Look Cat I just need help." I say shaking my head laughing at her again. 'Barney's Greatest Hits' Where the hell did she get that? I start to explain to her what I need help with but I stop when the bed starts to shake again letting me know she's dancing again. "CAT!" I snatch the ear bud out. "Can you help-."

"Hey guys." Before I can finish Tori waltz in with a huge smile an her face coming over kissing me before she sits next to me. What the hell is she so happy about? Wait she's always happy but she's extra happy today.

"Hi hi." Cat greets before putting her ear bud back in and starts to rock out again to Barney.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I ask looking over at her still confused. She frowns at me a little before her big smile comes back.

"You know what's up." She bumps her shoulder against mine laughing a little. I giver her a forced laugh before shaking my head frowning. Her face falls quickly. "You forgot." She accuses angrily and I get even more confused. Forgot what? Okay Jade just play it off like you know what she's talking about.

"Pfft, No baby I didn't forget..." I scoff waving her off acting like I know what she's talking about. Lets see if I can get some kind of hint.

"Oh really? Then what's today?" She raises and eyebrow at me crossing her arms across her chest. Okay it's a special day. But what day.

"Your birth-," she shakes her head.

"Jade today is our anniversary! And it was your turn to pick what we do to celebrate!" She shouts at me and I face palm. Damn it! I completely forgot!

"Shit! Tori I'm so sorry. All this stud-."

"I can't believe this." She says in disbelief. Tori and I have been going for four years and it's been great. A few ups and downs but nothing to serious. I really don't see the big deal of anniversary. We both know how long we've been together what's the point of celebrating it? Tori likes to so I just go along well, we take turns picking what we are going to do to celebrate. It's my turn and I so forgot. All this studying made me forget and didn't really have time to sit down and brainstorm on what we are going to do this year.

"Tori I-."

"Forget it." She gets up walking out and I sigh loudly leaning back against the wall pinching the bridge of my nose. How the hell am I going to fix this?

"Jadey." I hear Cat's voice call my name softly.

"Yes Cat?" I keep my eyes closed sighing loudly again.

"Do you wanna hold Mr. Long Neck to make you feel better?" Cat asks moving closer and sitting next to me. I just look at her with the 'Really?' face. She pushes her side fully against mine and slowly brings the giraffe up towards my face and starts to peck my cheek with it.

"NO!" I scream and she squeaks before jump away.

"But Jadey he will make you feel better." She starts to peck my cheek again with the toy and I can't even be bothored by it. I really need to make things right with Tori quickly.

"Cat if you don't want 'Mr. Long Neck' to be missing a head, you better move him." I threat and she squeaks in fear again quickly pulling him away and petting him. "Look Cat I'm not trying to be mean but I really need to figure out how to make things right with Tori." I explain and she nods.

"What if you set up something really romantic?" She suggests.

"I already got that. I just need to figuer out what romantic thing tops all the romantic things." I sigh using hand gestures. I start to feel a head ache come on. I start rubbing my temples closing my eyes.

"I'm sure whatever you choose, Tori will love it. Just think about the things Tori likes, and just put them together and then you will have the romantic thing that tops all romantic things in Tori's mind." I stop rubbing my temples looking over at Cat raising a pericered eyebrow. Cat Just had a great idea. This is rare that Cat has a smart moment. Well she's smart but it's rare that she has one of these smart moments.

"Thanks Cat I got to go." I hug Cat quickly before I hop off the bed and out the room. I already have a great romantic thing I know Tori would love.

Review please.


End file.
